


Crazy Dreams

by AngieO131



Series: Maddie McCull One Shots [7]
Category: The Maple Effect
Genre: Hard Fucking, M/M, Multi, Self-cest, Smut, shaky confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: June has a crazy dream after watching twincest porn.This is based off of Maddie McCull's comic, The Maple Effect. To read the original comic, visit:themapleeffect.smackjeeves.com





	

Aaron had noticed it not long after they gotten together in the cabin. They usually watched movies together as just a way to spend time together, but whenever they happened to watch a movie where a couple fucked and the guy was rough, June always had this little wiggle that he would do to move the noticeable erection in his pants a bit so that he was more comfortable. Aaron had never indulged in it; he wasn't a very confident person in those first couple of months, and he had been so inexperienced and new to the idea of being with a guy that he was nervous doing anything at all. It had taken so long of being with June for his confidence to be built back up, for him to realize that his fear of the dark and his fear of losing June were nothing to worry about- at least not in any sense that was preventable.

So now, after months of watching his boyfriend squirm in his seat, he was going to take action. Not to say that he wasn't still nervous as fuck, but, well, he could keep his shit together long enough to do this for June if it was such an obvious kink. He had spent a while gathering the courage to do it, but the day was set, and he was as prepared as he was going to get. It was a Friday night, and the Crow's had plans elsewhere, Mr. and Mrs. Crow being at a charity dinner for his work and June and July happily going out for the evening- on Aaron- after having told them that he had a special night planned for himself and June.

June had taken a shower earlier, but Aaron gave his excuses and climbed into one beforehand, needing the shower to calm the shaking in his hands and the pounding of his heart. Honestly, he was very excited, more so than he was nervous. It was because of his excitement that he hurried through his shower. Pulling on a robe, he walked from the bathroom to the bedroom, drying his hair as he went. Glancing at June as he entered the room, he silently took a deep breath before asking. "What would you like to do tonight, June? Watch a movie? Play a game?"

June looked over lazily, before shutting his eyes again. Aaron had ran him tired today when they went for an outing, running into so many shops that he was glad to be home. "I'm not sure. What would you prefer to do?"

Grinning, Aaron let the towel drop beside the door. He composed himself before he turned back to June, shrugging nonchalantly. "Getting a blowjob sounds nice."

He watched quietly as June's eyes popped open. "I'm sorry; what was that?"

Shrugging again, Aaron clasped his hands, popping his knuckles before stretching his back, the loosely closed robe falling open over his chest. Unclasping his hands, Aaron let them fall back to his side as he walked over to June, a single hand reaching out to caress his cheek as his thumb brushed June's lower lip. "I said getting a blowjob sounds nice. I love seeing those plump lips wrapped around my cock; it always makes me so hard."

When June's lips parted, he ran his thumb along the bottom lip again before barely sinking it into his mouth, tracing the tip of his tongue with a feather soft touch before pulling his hand away. "I can understand if you don't wanna do anything tonight, though; you seem kinda tired."

It took everything in him to hold that cocky facade as June stared at him, June's eyes growing a bit wider before he scrambled up into a sitting position. "No, no; please. Sit. Let me give you a blowjob."

Aaron chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped back, undoing the robe and letting it fall to the ground. "I don't feel much like sitting; I wanna see you kneeling in front of me. Come here, June bug."

Seeing June's eyebrows raise, he wondered if maybe he had caught on to his game. Or maybe he would say no this time; he hadn't been sure if June really wanted to be told what to do if it just got him hard when it was in a movie. He felt relief, though, as June seemed to unfreeze, sliding from the bed and coming over eagerly, kneeling before him and taking a hold of Aaron's semi-hard dick. Aaron gave a soft growl of pleasure as June began to pump his member slowly, bringing more life to it before leaning forward to nibble at his balls. Letting out a soft breath, Aaron's eyes closed, his head tilted back as June licked from his balls to the tip a then taking his cock into his warm, wet mouth. It was intoxicating. Every time Aaron got a blowjob from June, he never wanted it to end, the feeling of the walls squeezing around his member as the suction took hold being enough to make him get lost in the sensations.

It was with a tough mental reminder that he couldn't get lost, though; this night was about June, and he had to keep his head if he planned on making sure that he keep up the facade that he was portraying. Opening his eyes, he tilted his head down, watching June as slowly took his cock into his mouth before pulling back off, bringing him to a throbbing and hard point. Placing a hand on June's head, he bit his bottom lip, his hips pushing forward to make June take more in. "That's it, baby; make me nice and hard." 

What he wasn't ready for was June's eyes. When June's eyes turned up to his, he felt his stomach clench, his cock twitching inside of June's mouth. He knew he wouldn't last that much longer if he watched June's eyes as he sucked him so he took a hold as June's hair in a firm but gently hold, pulling his head back so that his cock was released from his mouth. "Good job, Junebug; I'm so hard. How about you stand, and let's play a different game, hm?"

It made goosebumps rise over his body as June stood quickly, the eagerness visible in the quick, clumsy actions and the gleam in his eyes making his member throb, his nervousness falling away. Aaron's hands reached out quickly to grab June's wrists are he reached for him, his head shaking. "I think not, love. Turn around."

He wanted to bite the lip that June worried with his teeth as he turned, but he left him to finish turning, placing his hands on his shoulders and pushing forward until June was bent over, his cock pressed between his cheeks, rubbing against his entrance. Listening to the soft whimpers falling from June's mouth, he slid one hand down from his shoulder to his lower back, his nails catching skin about halfway down and scoring red lines down his back in an 'S' pattern, the moan accompanying the arch to his back. Moving his hand around to the front of June's body, he gripped his member, rubbing the dripping precum around the tip of his cock. "Are you excited, June? Do you want me to fuck you, wanna feel thrusting into you over and over until you just can't take it any longer?"

The stammered whimper was enough for him as he reached over to the bed, finding the hidden compartment and pulling out a condom, the lube, and his newly purchased toy. Slipping his finger inside the cock ring, he brought it down so that June could see it, twirling it once. "How about this? Would you like to feel like inside of you, June?"

He listened for a reply, but the shiver that rolled down June's spine and the quick nodding of his head was all that he got. Pushing down a bit harder on June's shoulders, he stood, sliding his cock up enough so that he could wrap the ring just under the tip of his cock and then tore open the condom, pulling it on as well. Finally, he grabbed the lube, pouring a generous amount over his cock as he pressed it back against June's entrance, using his member to move the lube around. Once the lube was spread around enough, he placed his hands on June's hips and pressed the tip to his entrance before slowly pressing his member inside.

Once fully inside of June, he pulled out just a small amount before thrusting back in hard, slamming himself just that little extra bit into him, causing a gasping outcry from June. Picking up the remote for the cock ring from the bed, he flicked the button up to the lowest setting, a soft moan flowing from him to mix with June's as he pumped again, turning the setting up during the thrust. He continued this way until the ring was vibrating on the highest setting, his lip mashed between his teeth as he held his ground, refusing to allow himself to cum that easily. Grabbing June's wrist, he pulled him up so that his back was arched, wrapping an arm around his torso as his mouth found his ear, nuzzling the soft lobe as he set a steady thrust in his love. He could hear the panting coming from June, June's head tilted back to lay on his shoulder with his eyes closed as epithets or ecstasy fell from his lips. "Do you like that? Like feeling that ring vibrating against your walls as I fuck you, babe?"

He chuckled as June's head nodded against his shoulder, his teeth sinking into the flesh just under his ear. He took his time letting go before sucking the location to get the blood flowing again, the outcries causing his hips to buck forward, his cock slamming all the way back into him. "Do you want me to fuck you harder, babe? Want me to make you feel good?"

"P-Please... Jesus, give me more."

Grinning, he pulled his arm from around June's torso, grabbing both of his wrists as June fell back forward. Separating his feet a bit more, he took a more firm stance before using June's wrists to pull him back into the thrusts, ramming himself into him quickly as he screamed in pleasure. Each more, each yes, each epithet of pleasure gained June harder thrusts and faster thrusts until the only sounds you could hear were June's screams of euphoria and the rapid slapping as their bodies slammed together.

The vibrating of the ring mixed together with the thrusts, pushing them both close to the edge quickly. In a move to cause June to cum quickly, he angled his thrusts, hitting right on the prostate before sliding passed, the rings beaded edge rubbing against it with each thrust as well until June was shaking with the effort of holding back his orgasm. 

"M-MY kneES.... AHHN! THEY are GOing TO-!"

Continuing in his efforts, he spoke through panting breaths. "Stop worrying about your knees. Cum for me. Right now."

The high-pitched scream seemed to echo in the room as June came on demand, but that didn't stop him as he kept slamming in him, pushing his orgasm out longer as the walls quivered and clenched around him. Finally, as June's knees began to shake, his orgasm at the max limit, he came. They stayed like that for a moment, both shaking and panting heavily as he held June's weak body up from collapsing to the floor. 

"I love you so much, Aaron."

Chuckling, he pulled from within him, letting June's body slip down to the ground. Placing a hand on June's head, he gripped the hair, lifting him to face the mirror on the wall as he crouched down behind him, his face visible over his shoulder, enjoying the shudder that ran through June's body as he looked at the mirror, his own face staring back at him from both bodies. "I'm the only one that knows how to fuck you so thoroughly the way the you like it, June. Only we would know how to take you like you wish to be taken. Don't forget that."

June sat up straight, his breathing heavy as he looked around the room before finally stopping on Aaron's sleeping face. Sighing heavily, he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, his steps stiff and awkward as he tried to accommodate the hard bulge in his briefs. He flicked on the light before splashing water onto his face a few times and then dabbing it with a towel. Looking up into the mirror, a shudder ran through his body before he shook his head. "I have GOT to stop watching hardcore twincest porn."


End file.
